Primer contacto
by DollDakkita
Summary: Helena,es enviada a Omega por su propia protección. Pero Omega es un planeta en donde la ley no existe. ¿Podrá realmente estar a salvo en este lugar? Y luego de conocer a un misterioso turiano, ¿este le traera más problemas o algo más..? OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

_**Es la primera vez que se me ocurre escribir algo y subirlo aquí. Decidí hacer un fanfic de Mass Effect por que en español no hay nada. Lo hice de dos OC, por que por alguna razón quería ver una relación Humano/Turiano que no fuera la de Shep y Garrus.. Y además, el universo de Mass Effect es grande**_

_**No me critiquen mucho.. es mi primer intento de escribir algo.. Si por cosas del destino a alguien le gusta.. dígalo... si hay errores ortográficos también, dígamelo, ya que no soy perfecta. **_  
_**Espero que alguien en el mundo lea, y me diga, algo... **_  
_**Intenté no usar ningún término utilizado en Puerto Rico, pero quizás se me paso algo.. Si alguien no entiende algo.. dígamelo tambien..**_  
_**Bueno si es que alguien lee.. xD! Que espero que así sea, por que quiero escribir mucho...  
Solo quiero , ruego y lloro por un misero review... Enserio... Un review q me diga al menos " que porqueria acabas de escribir" o algo asi :D**_

Mass Effect © Bioware EA

* * *

" No se por que demonios el tenía que enviarme precisamente a Omega"; -decía Helena sumamente molesta mientras se daba paso por las calles de Omega.

Helena llevaba consigo una pequeña mochila la cual cargaba en su espalda. Luego de un momento de caminata Helena decide parar, agarra su mochila, abre la misma y procede a sacar un diagrama que parece ser un rústico mapa del lugar. Helena, le hecha una mirada al mapa, pero no puede encontrar concentración ya que Omega es un lugar, inseguro, sin ley alguna, un lugar en que cualquier momento puedes correr peligro. Y en ese preciso momento Helena se sentía intimidada por dos Vorchas que la observaban fijamente .

Rápidamente Helena al notar ésto cerró su mochila la llevo a su espalda y con mapa en mano aceleró el paso. Mientras pasaba por las calles con paso acelerado, ella lograba escuchar todo tipo de ruidos; voces por todos lados , incluso llego a escuchar gran cantidad de disparos.

Cada vez que recorría mas las calles de Omega mas fuertes se escuchaban los disparos, pero Helena no encontraba a donde ir. Se encontraba perdida.

"Mierda, ¿Qué hago?"; - Decía Helena entre dientes mientras miraba a todos los lados pensando en que hacer. sumamente nerviosa, comenzó a correr de lado a lado en busca de un lugar donde esconderse. Pero le fue inútil, ya que en ese preciso momento ve que un turiano viene corriendo hacia ella.

El turiano se acerca más y más apuntándole a Helena con su arma. Ella permanece quieta, alza sus manos y exclama nerviosamente:

"Ni siquiera estoy armada, no se ni por donde ando!";- . Paso seguido , el turiano con su paso acelerado, rápidamente, toma a Helena por su brazo.

"Pues no te quedes ahí parada!";- dice el turiano mientras hala por el brazo a Helena.

Helena comienza a correr a la par con el turiano, hasta que llegan a un lugar con poca iluminación. Y ahí tras de un muro ambos se detienen. A lo lejos se logran ver tres batarianos armados, mirando a todos lados.

" Ja! Son batarianos, vienen por mi cabeza";- dice el turiano de manera tranquila, mientras Helena se encuentra recostada a la pared temblando.

"¿Que esta sucediendo?, si vienen por ti, no es por mi";- dice Helena preocupada. Mientras, el turiano busca un arma en uno de los compartimientos de su armadura

"Shhh... mas vale que cierres el pico y hagas lo que te ordene si quieres salir de esta. Ellos están que acaban con todo lo que ven a su paso. Si quieres ir a arriesgar tu vida, vé hazlo " ;- dice el turiano mientras le da la pistola a Helena.

"Pero... yo no sé usar esto";- dice Helena un poco nerviosa y mirando el arma.

"Apunta y aprieta el gatillo, con eso bastará";- contesta el turiano secamente

"Pero...";- reclama Helena , mientras es interrumpida por parte de el turiano

"Mierda! Vienen hacia acá!";- dice el turiano sorprendido mientras toma a Helena rápidamente por el brazo .

" Mantente tras el muro, y cúbreme";- dice el turiano quien sale del escondite llevando consigo un rifle de asalto.

El trío de batarianos se acercan al lugar rápidamente, todos con rifles de asalto, disparando sin pensarlo. El turiano rápidamente busca donde cubrirse, luego contraataca y emprende fuego hacia los batarianos . Dos de ellos caen, al estos caer, tres batarianos más llegan al lugar emprendiendo fuego rápidamente.

Uno de los batarianos, se acerca mas y mas al turiano. Pero el turiano se percata tarde que al mirar de reojo al batariano, éste se encuentra apuntando directamente hacia el con una escopeta, y en ese preciso instante luego de alrededor 4 balazos, el batariano cae. Resulta que con algunos tiros de suerte, Helena acabó con la vida del batariano.

" Wow! Humana! ";- dice el turiano sorprendido mientras suelta una carcajada y continúa atacando a los batarianos restantes. Helena por su parte se encuentra tras el muro, sorprendida por lo que había sucedido.

" No te escondas humana , cúbreme! Cúbreme!";- dice el turiano en voz alta, ordenándole a Helena.

Helena se encuentra un poco desconcertada ya que nunca había matado a un ser vivo y menos a uno de otra especie. A pesar de su cargo de conciencia, Helena prefiere enterrar este sentimiento por el momento, y seguir ayudando al turiano, sin estar segura de estar haciendo lo correcto al ayudar al turiano. Helena respira profundo, y sale de su escondite rápidamente.

Helena, al salir de su escondite, rápidamente se acerca al turiano. El turiano con arma en mano y sumamente alerta se encuentra intentando dar con el batariano restante. El cual se encontraba escondido.

" Mierda, no lo veo por ningún lado, el cabrón está casi muerto pero no lo veo";- dice el turiano mientras observa hacia todos lados en busca de ese ser que intenta acabar con su vida.

" ¿Estas seguro que se encuentra por aquí? Quizás se fue ...";- dice Helena quien con su mirada también se encontraba en búsqueda del batariano.

"No se ha ido , estoy seguro de que aún esta por... CUIDADO!";- dice el turiano sorprendido.

...Y en ese instante Helena cae al suelo...


	2. Chapter 2

El mismo escenario, el cual anteriormente fue el "campo de batalla", esta vez se encuentra solitario, silencioso. Y con un molesto olor a sangre el cual despierta a Helena. En su expresión se logra ver el gran dolor que siente en todo su cuerpo. Su ropa se encuentra húmeda por la sangre que esta pierde. En medio de gritos de dolor se comienza a revolcar en el suelo, sobre su propia sangre.

" ¿Dón..de es..ta el tu...riano?", se cuestiona Helena mientras con su mano ensangrentada aprieta la herida en el área izquierda de su cadera.

Con lo que le resta de sus fuerzas, Helena comienza poco a poco a arrastrarse por los suelos, en búsqueda de alguien que la rescate o que acabe con su dolor. Tras de ella solo queda un rastro de su sangre.

"Oh Dios ayúdame, no puedo más con este dolor..." , dice Helena con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras hace un último esfuerzo por seguir su camino. Pero ya al parecer es demasiado tarde, ha perdido mucha sangre, y su semblante es uno decaído. No hay rastros de color en su piel, y sus labios ya se encuentran morados.

Helena no puede más, y nuevamente pierde por completo el conocimiento.

El cuerpo de Helena yace en el suelo, y permanece algunos minutos en medio de esa solitaria localidad. Pero para suerte de Helena, una pareja de humanos se acercan poco a poco al lugar. La mujer, junto a su pareja, se ven algo desconcertados.

"Presisamente por aquí escuché los gritos... Era una mujer quien gritaba", dice la mujer algo nerviosa a su pareja.

" ¿Estás segura?", cuestiona el hombre.

"Completamente segura... oye y ¿Qué es eso?, dice la mujer alterada al ver los cadaveres batarianos, y el cuerpo inconciente de Helena.

"Muertos en Omega, nada nuevo." , contesta el hombre con un tono irónico en su voz. " ¿Pero será acaso esa mujer a la que escuchaste?, dice el hombre, mientras se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de Helena.

"¿Sabes? Creo que aún se encuentra respirando."

La mujer se acerca al cuerpo de Helena, y toma su pulso.

"Wow, pobre jóven, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero aún tiene pulso." dice la mujer mientras le hace una seña al hombre que anda junto a ella. El hombre asiente con la cabeza y procede a tomar del suelo el cuerpo ensangrentado de Helena.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me tarde mucho tiempo en continuar… Incluso, no me gusta para nada lo que acabo de escribir, pero, lo añado en caso de que alguien en el mundo desee leerlo. **

El afterlife, un lugar de perdición, donde bebidas, drogas y sexo, son la orden del día. Sobre la barra en tubos se encuentran un grupo de asaris bailando sensualmente para el agrado de los visitantes del lugar. La tonalidad rojiza de las luces le daba un cierto toque de elegancia esta localidad. Donde en medio de la muchedumbre caminaba el turiano, dirigiendose a la barra.

Su vista iba de lado a lado. Su nerviosismo era grande; temía que alguien pudiera encontrarlo. Pero la poca variedad genética en los turianos le hacia facil aparentar ser otro con un poco de pintura blanca sobre las marcas verdes de su cara lo hacian ver un poco diferente. Y en su situación lo mas seguro es estar en un lugar repleto de otros seres como él.

Llega a la barra, toma asiento.

"Dame lo mas fuerte que tengas",- le dice al bartender turiano. Rapidamente este comienza a mezclar liquidos de diferentes colores, y le da su trago sin decir palabra alguna.

"Gracias"- cortesmente dice el turiano. Quien mira hacia ambos lados antes de dar un sorbo de su bebida. De repente una voz que se escucha a lo lejos , sorprendiendo al turiano a tal punto que deja caer su bebida .

"Ryker! Ryker!" - , exclama alguien a lo lejos. El turiano, mantiene la cabeza bajada, enderesa el vaso de cristal e intenta tomar calmadamente lo que resta de su bebida buscando la manera de ignorar esa voz que lo inquieta. Pero cada vez esta voz se escucha mas fuerte... mas cerca de el. El, observa detras de el, y ve que quien lo llama es un quariano.

"Ah, eres tu, Larz... ¿Cómo demonios supiste que era yo?", dice Ryker sin mucha emocion en su voz.

Larz es un joven quariano que se encuentra en Omega por su peregrinaje. Es alguien con un buen sentido del humor, y un poco extrovertido, quien un sinnumero de veces ha metido a Ryker en problemas. Pero aún así, no deja de ser alguien hábil con las armas y en todo lo que hace a pesar de su baja estatura y las demas limitaciones de su especie. Solo ha fracasado en una cosa. Conseguir algo lo suficientemente trascendental para su especie, y de esa forma poder darle fin al peregrinaje. ¿ Cómo Ryker lo conoció? . En una de esas tantas trifulcas causadas por Larz que se han formado en el Afterlife.

¿ Cómo supe que eras tu? Fácil! siempre tomas asiento en el mismo lugar y mueves tu pierna izquierda como un loco cuando tomas algo , siempre que estas metido en un problema. ¿ Qué hiciste ahora? -, dice Larz en un tono alegre lo cual es comun en el.

Ryker, por el momento no contesta, solo le hace señas al bartender, y este rapidamente le sirve otra bebida, paso seguido, agarra un paño para secar el area mojada de la barra. Ryker agarra el vaso de cristal con su mano derecha, con su mano izquierda señala al taburete que se encuentra al lado izquierdo de el.

"Sientate..." , dice Ryker calmado luego toma un sorbo de su bebida. Larz rápidamente se sienta al lado de Ryker.

"Vamos dime, ¿ En qué te metiste ahora?", dice Larz con el molestoso tono de su voz.

" Creo que alguien murió por mi culpa" , dice Ryker pausadamente, Larz permanece en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que dice:

" Disculpame, pero... ¿Y..? ¿Por qué estás así? "

" Por que era inocente y terminó jodida por mi culpa...", el suspira y baja su mirada hacia su espumeante bebida.

" No quiero sonar cruel, pero aquí muere mucha gente a diario, alguien más, no hace la diferencia." , dice Larz buscando la manera de que Ryker se sienta mejor.

" No alguien inocente, y menos por mi culpa... ", el lanza un suspiro y continúa... " Le robe dos kilos de arena roja a unos batarianos . Me seguían, y esa humana estaba presisamente en el mismo medio de mi camino. Son batarianos, la iban a matar... por eso hice que me siguiera . Sin cuestionarme me ayudó, pero, de repente la hirieron... yo por mi parte huí, y allí ella se quedo... Posiblemente el tiro la mató, o murió allí desangrada por mi culpa. "

"Le robaste droga a unos traficantes batarianos, y estas aquí metido... ,¿ Tu estás loco!", Pregunta el joven quariano incrédulo. Y Ryker asiente con la cabeza sin decir palabra alguna. El piensa en que por suerte los turianos son casi identicos y es fácil ocultarse en un lugar como este. Pero también sabe que meterse con traficantes de drogas en Omega es un error grande, ya que un porcentaje va siempre hacía Aria. Y nadie quiere problemas con ella. Y pensándolo bien, este no es el mejor lugar para estar en estos momentos.

"Es mas, deberia irme y alejarme de ti", dice el quariano de manera exagerada o mas bien con un tono de broma.

" Creo que debo irme ...", dice Ryker con un tono de voz bajo, casi inaudible para su amigo quariano. De esta manera rápidamente paga su última bebida y decide marcharse del lugar para luego dirigirse a su hogar, no sin antes pasar por aquel lugar en donde fue herida la joven humana.

Mientras Ryker camina por las calles de Omega, quizo pasar por el area en donde la desconocida cayó por su culpa.

Y el lugar que fue el campo de batalla, aun se encuentran los cadaveres de quienes se enfrentaban a el. Un mal olor emanaba de los cadaveres, pero eso no le interesaba a Ryker. Entre ellos , Ryker buscaba rastros de la joven, quizás en búsqueda de su cuerpo o sus pertenencias para contarle lo ocurrido a cualquier miembro de su familia. ¿ Por que? Por que se sentía culpable...

" Le jodí su vida...", decia el turiano


End file.
